


All Alone

by orphan_account



Category: diamond is unbreakable, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Cuddles, Depression, M/M, Nightmare, Spoilers, There are spoilers about Okuyasu's brother so pls read with caution, chubby okuyasu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to recent events involving Keicho- Okuyasu has been having awful nightmares. He so badly wants to feel wanted by someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Alone

“K-Keicho..No. No i’m sorry… Brother.. N-No No.. No..Keicho..” Okuyasu’s eyes shot open and he sat up quickly. He was laying on a couch. More specifically, the couch in the Higashikata’s household. Josuke and his mother were letting him live with them now, since he had nothing else but his father-- though it didn’t feel like he was even his father anymore..  
For now, he was taking the couch until Josuke’s mom could get another bed for him.

Okuyasu let out a low groan and rubbed his watery eyes. His chest felt tight and his white tank top stuck to his sweaty chest. He had non-stop nightmares about his brother, nothing more, nothing less- at least that’s how it had been for a month since his death.  
The boy stood up and walked slowly through the darkness, making his way to the bathroom. He flicked the light on and closed the door. Upon looking in the mirror, he saw that his eyes were red and puffy, his nose was runny, and his hair was a mess- slicked back but not styled into his usual style.

Okuyasu just wanted to feel loved. And at the worst time, he lost the only family he really had.

After a few long minutes spent in the bathroom, Oku walked out and paused in the dark hallway. He felt abandoned and alone.  
As quietly as he could, Okuyasu opened the door to Josuke’s room; seeing that he was sleeping flat on his stomach with his arm hanging off the side of the bed. The needy boy walked over and sat on the floor to the side of the bed- grabbing Josuke’s hand hanging off the bed and holding it gently in his hand. Josuke’s hair was not styled, which Okuyasu had never seen before due to Josuke always getting up way before everyone else just to do his hair before school.

If anything, what Okuyasu was looking for was the touch of another human; some sort of affection (even though Josuke wasn’t even conscious.)  
The boy pressed his cheek against the warm palm of his friend’s hand, making Josuke’s limp fingers caress his cheek.

The tightness in his chest went away and he closed his puffy, red eyes with the other’s hand to his cheek.

The bed creaked and Josuke shifted, subconsciously yanking his hand away and slowly waking up. “O-..Oku?” he spoke out in a scratchy voice, not even aware that his friend was just holding his hand. “Are you.. Uh why are you in my room.. and on the floor?”  
There was no answer. Okuyasu just looked away and tensed his shoulders up, motioning “I dont know”.  
A few quiet moments passed until Oku’s eyes started to water again and he let out a sniffle. His tears began to stream down his cheeks and he hid his face between his knees.

“Come here.” Jouske whispered, moving over as far as he could to one side of his twin sized bed and patting the spot next to him. Okuyasu had a tendency to cry over little things easily. But this was different.

It took a moment before Okuyasu pulled his face away from between his knees, and sluggishly stood up; crawling into his friend’s bed.  
The sleeping space was limited and there was almost no room anymore with the two of them in it. They were pressed front to front; their chests pressing against each other’s and Oku’s pudgy tummy squishing into Josuke’s more toned one. 

The sad male of the two reached down and gently pulled up the other’s hand; placing it on his cheek. Josuke felt his heart beat faster and a wave of heat spread over his face. Okuyasu looked so… Cute? Like a chubby puppy trying to snuggle, or something.. He had never viewed him like that before, it was as if an attraction was growing for his best friend--

That’s when a thought hit him-- how would his mom react in the morning to their house guest sleeping in Josuke’s bed?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I might continue this and make more chapters if people like where it's going. Idk lol.


End file.
